


Just the way

by Hotgitay



Category: 27 Dresses (2008)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, New love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tess and George talk it out after calling off the wedding and after Janes wedding to kevin





	Just the way

"You make a beautiful bridesmaid"George said to her

'"I had other dress options but this one worked best"Tess rambled

“I like it on you”George grinned widely

"To think we would have been husband and wife by now"Tess frowns she knew she fucked up big time

"I'd be calling you Mrs and you'd be calling me Mr"George replied

"I'm sorry I lied to you about the real me"Tess said to him

"I like you just the way you are"George replies caressing her cheek

"I just wanted you to like me"Tess said

"I don't want some fabricated image I just want Tess"George said to her

"You treated me so well you were a perfect gentleman I've never had that from a guy before"Tess revealed to him

"You deserve nothing but the best" George said to her

"Let's start from scratch"Tess suggested raising a brow over at him

“Hello stranger”George winked at her playfully 

“Hello to you too”Tess said back   
to him 

“I swear I’ve seen you before”George said 

“Well I have a familiar face”Tess laughed

"I've missed you and I've missed us" George admits to her

"I'm not the only one now who's been feeling that way"Tess stared down at the ground


End file.
